


The Hangover Cure

by RachelEwok



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelEwok/pseuds/RachelEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is hungover. Hancock has a few ideas as to how he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time ever sharing smut I've written. I hope you enjoy <3

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Hancock’s voice was a soft rumble in her ear.

“Mornin’.” Nora muttered: she had _never_ been a morning person.

“Hungover?” He chuckled knowingly.

“I feel like a nuke went off in my brain.” The woman muttered, to which Hancock replied with a soft chuckle: she always had a dark sense of humor.

Nora’s eyes were still clamped shut, in protest of the afternoon light that filtered down through the holes in the ceiling.

She let out another low groan as Hancock’s weight shifted the mattress, heard the soft flick of his lighter, and suddenly her senses were filled with the scent of his morning cigarette.

“How are you not still asleep?” She slurred: her voice was still thick from drowsiness and her head throbbed. Never again would she mix two-hundred-year old whiskey and PsychoJet.

“I’ve been doing this for _years_ , doll.” The ghoul leaned back on the headboard which protested with a creak.

“So are we going to just lay here all day?” He asked around the cigarette that was clamped precariously between his thin, cracked lips.

“Is that a problem?” Nora rolled over and pulled herself up to lay against his chest.

“Not at all.” Hancock snaked one arm round her slender waist and grabbed his cigarette with his free hand. He held it there for a moment between his knotted fingers, regarding the wisps of smoke as if the answer to all of life’s questions were present there.

He shook his head slightly, took one last, long drag and then extinguished the stub in the ashtray next to the bed.

The haziness from his exhale lingered in the air as he shifted his weight and moved his now free hand to stroke her hair. Nora sighed contentedly and pressed herself even more tightly against his body.

“Want a hit?” he was referring, of course, to the Jet inhaler sitting next to the still smoking ashtray and Nora made a small groaning sound: John could only laugh.

“ _What_ a little Jet _always_ helps my hangovers.”

“I’m really, really trying to not be high or drunk right now.” The woman turned her face against his chest so that her reply was muffled against his marked skin.

He didn’t say anything to that: Hancock could respect her wishes. Hell, she didn’t need to get addicted to all this shit like he was. In fact, she was probably already well on her way. He winced slightly- that would be his fault, though despite the pang of guilt he continued to stroke her hair.

He would never know what he ever did to deserve this. He was such a fuck-up, yet she was here. Greeted every morning by that face that he loved so much. Had the pleasure of tangling his fingers in the hair that he swore was silkier than anything he had touched in his life. And her skin? Her skin was so smooth – especially in comparison to the roughness of his own radiation-marred body. She was a treasure from some bygone era: there was nothing like her out in the Wasteland and maybe it was some cosmic joke, but somehow, she had ended up here at his side.

John Hancock stayed there for a long while, just marveling at his good fortune, trailing his fingers along her back and through her hair. He listened as her soft breaths mixed with his raspy sighs: he knew she was starting to drift off, lulled by the rising and falling of his chest. But even as she began to drift, his hands began to wander.

When the rough tips of his fingers brushed against her ass, John could swear he felt a shiver jolt through her body all the way into her core.

“John.” Nora murmured.

“Like that, sunshine?” He rasped, his voice growing thick with his desire.

Nora turned to peer into his dark eyes, a smirk that matched his played about the corners of her mouth and she slowly edged out of his arms and slid down the bed. The ragged blanket that was a moment ago thrown lazily about their bodies slipped to the floor and she felt the chill of Boston’s afternoon air ghost against her skin: it felt nice in contrast to the heat that emanated from Hancock’s body.

 

The sole survivor placed herself between his thighs and slowly ran her hands down his bony hips. She traced his scars and markings and bones with her fingers as though she was studying a map. Her fingers peaked over the mountains of his hipbones and trailed down to rest at the valley of his inner thighs.

The air crackled with the electricity emanating from their held gaze. He was holding his breath, anticipating her next move, but his signature cocky smirk still played about his lips.

Nora liked to tease and this morning was no different, but she could hear the longing in his sighs so she pressed her hands further along his thighs and then took his cock gently in them. He was half hard already and now it was her turn to smirk up at him.

“Doesn’t it bother you how much you want me?” She teased.

“Not at all.” The ghoul replied smoothly, “You’re the only one I want anyway.”

Nora rolled her eyes good-naturedly but continued her ministrations, gently running her fingers up and down the shaft, coaxing his erection ever so slowly.

She continued her teasing, sliding her thumb along the head of his cock: he was already slick with pre-cum and his breath was growing more rapid with each stroke of her clever hands and fingers.

When he was fully hard, she leaned back, appreciating his straining dick in all its glory. Nora flicked her eyes up to meet his, then leaned in to lick along the rough skin along the sides of his cock.

She heard his soft moaning and took the tip into her mouth, tasting him; _teasing_ him. She hollowed out her cheeks and with her same deliberateness, she took every inch of him into her mouth, listening to his groan as she grazed her teeth along his flesh.

“You like that?” She hummed, hearing his small grunt of approval.

Nora continued bobbing up and down, increasing her pace to match his desire which was made evident by the bucking of his hips. He was trying to urge her on, he was longing to feel his entire cock inside her hot, wicked mouth. Practically begging for her to make him come: but she was being so damn slow about it. He knew that she liked to tease him. She seemed so innocent but she loved to be so cruel in the bedroom.

At that very moment, Hancock felt her mouth pull back from his cock entirely, heard the soft pop of her lips as she leaned back. The ghoul bucked his hips up, trying to find the wet comfort of her mouth again. A few more moments passed and when she didn’t return to her ministrations he groaned in frustration.

“God damn it you fucking _tease_.”

In one swift motion, Hancock sat up and rolled her underneath him. He pinned her hands above her head and grinned down at her, his eyes wide, his smirk almost feral in its desire.

“I am _way_ too hungover to deal with your teasing bullshit.” He growled, slowly trailing his eyes up and down the lithe form that writhed beneath him.

John dipped his hips down and she met his dick, arching her back up with a soft moan. Hancock pressed into her folds with a visceral moan.

“Shit, you’re so _wet_.” He moaned.

Hancock lingered there for a moment, enjoying her molten heat around him. He unpinned her hands and trailed his down her body, trying to take his time. John braced one hand on the mattress and rested the other on her mound. He pulled his cock back and slid in again, slower this time and deeper while his long fingers began to tease her clit.

Nora felt all of her heat pooling within her center. Her hands flew up to pull his face to hers, crushing her mouth fervently against his.

“Fuck me harder John.” She whimpered.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He grinned down at her, his teeth flashing in the light from the dirty, broken window.

“Yes, it’s what I want.” She gasped softly and he simply slowed down, taking two fingers to rub her swollen nub: the buildup was almost _painful_ , and just when Nora felt as though she would come Hancock pulled his cock out entirely. She could see him twitching- practically begging for release.

“Who’s the tease now, you asshole?” She groaned through clenched teeth.

Hancock leaned down next to her ear; Nora could taste the sweet bitterness of tobacco from the rasp of his breath.

“I want you to scream my name, sister.” His voice was a low rumble, like sandpaper or splintering bark but was somehow simultaneously the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

“I want everyone to hear how fucking _good_ I make you feel.”

Nora bit her lip, whimpering through clamped teeth as his fingers trailed down her slit. He slipped one finger inside, slowly finger fucking her.

“Scream for me.” His words were a demand but his tone was a plea as he slipped a second finger inside her engorged folds. Hancock glanced to her lips: they were swollen because she was biting her lower lip so damn hard to stop from crying out.

The ghoul pressed his fingers deeper inside, curling them, stroking her and trying to coax his name from those lips.

“Don’t be shy.” He purred.

“D-damn it.” She gasped, finally opening her mouth. Her entire body was beginning to shake, preparing for climax. Hancock crushed his mouth against hers. He could hear her wail building up within her chest. Felt her entire body tighten and then release as she moaned his name into his mouth.

He stroked her clit with his thumb all the way through her orgasm. When she finished, he didn’t stop. He continued slow, small strokes along her sopping wet cunt.

“Christ.” She grunted against his mouth and he turned from her beautiful, swollen lips to her neck.

“You’re never loud for me.” He murmured pleadingly against her soft flesh, lavishing that skin he loved so much with kisses and nibbles.

“That’s because I don’t want to explain to Shaun what I’m doing with Mayor Hancock.” Her voice was a combination of tiredness and husky with desire.

“Well I want all of our little friends to know how well the Mayor takes care of his people.” He nibbled her neck, tasting her again all while stroking her clit and fucking her with his fingers. He could already feel her second peak building and he pulled his fingers out.

Mayor Hancock positioned himself once again between her thighs and slipped his throbbing cock inside. He let her feel every inch as he pulled back leisurely, hearing a gasping moan escape her lips.

Hearing that sound from her mouth was almost enough to make him come right then.

She continued her moaning and whimpering- it urged him on. He fucked her faster, harder, thrusting deep inside her so their bodies were completely one.

“John.” She cried his name out in a strangled whimper: a voice he had never heard before. He was almost so surprised that he stopped thrusting entirely.

He could feel her heat around him, felt her peak spark as her entire body clenched around him. Her fire caught and crackled within and ignited his own climax. Hancock buried his dick deep within her folds and came, a low growl rising from his throat as he filled her with his hot seed.

Hancock remained there, staring down into her eyes as she gazed back at him a wordless wonder passed between them as he softened and eventually slipped out of her.

Hancock grabbed the bottle of RadAway next to the bed and flopped down next to her. Nora’s chest was still heaving and she stared wide-eyed up at the ghoul.

“Fuck.” She swore.

“What?” Hancock leaned over, searching her face for any signs of dissatisfaction, the RadAway forgotten for the moment. She had enjoyed that as much as he had. Hadn’t she?

Nora noted the concern on his face and her expression melted into a reassuring smile.

“I just wish you had given me a hit of jet before that so we could’ve made it last longer.”

Hancock smirked down at her.

“Are you telling me I don’t have enough stamina?”

“No,” She sighed softly and rested her cheek against his rough, scarred chest.

“You are too good at what you do, John.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Headache gone?”

“Yeah.” Nora replied.

“Well sunshine, just let me know the next time you need a good hangover cure.”

 


End file.
